


The Golden-Eyed Girl and the Life She Left Behind

by poofable



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Battle, Best Friends, Coming of Age, Eventual Romance, Evil Plans, Falling In Love, Fights, Final Battle, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Lemon, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poofable/pseuds/poofable
Summary: Alfie hated Pokémon until the day she died. Little did she know, she would wake up to see the world through their eyes. Told by the dying king, Arceus, that destiny is her guidance and courage is her strength, Alfie must determine what she will do with her second chance. Battling opponents, blending in, meeting new friends, falling in love - these, she might have imagined. But saving the Pokémon kingdom from certain destruction? Not exactly what she had in mind.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story has already been completed on FF.net (then called The Passionflower), but I've grown rather sour for the community there and have thus decided to repost/finish all of my stories here. The Golden-Eyed Girl originally capped at around 200k words, but since I am doing, for the most part, a rewrite, I have no clue what I have yet to add or take away. I have many more Pokémon fan fictions to add here, but because this story was the first I saw to completion, it will be the first to be posted.
> 
> Disclaimer: All of my stories use OC's set in the world of Pokémon. I have little desire to write stories about already existing human characters. 
> 
> Whatever your preference, I hope that you enjoy!

**I really recommend not reading on mobile. I have art spread across the story.**

 

* * *

 

 **September 1**  

"Ten years..."

A man stood on the edge of a precipice with his arms crossed. The dusk was warm but overcast, and he could feel perspiration beading on the back of his neck. He remained there for several minutes and observed the forest, which fanned out around his cliff for several miles. There was a town that slept at the very edge of its borders, and beyond that, only ocean. His ears twitched. The tip of his tail curled.

"Ten years have passed, and the story is playing out again," he mused to himself, half-smiling. He closed his eyes and inhaled, taking in the sweet smell of an after-rain. "This is such an interesting place, though...quiet, undisturbed. Why here?"

The man's skin rippled with shivers, seemingly from the inside out. In one swift movement, he jumped into the air and somersaulted down into the woods. He landed with a great thud, with his knees bent and one of his fists buried into the dirt. His bright red eyes blinked. Without as much as a backward glance, he stood up and walked away with his hands in his pockets, humming a song like nothing had happened.

"New Bark Town..." he said. "Looks like I will not be travelling very far, after all."

 He had received his orders from the overlord three nights before, and they were clear as rain:

 1) To not say anything about this to any of the legendaries, and...

2) To let the Reawakening happen naturally.

 The man huffed. That basically meant that there was nothing that could do for the meantime; he could wait around for something to happen. The Rewakening (termed by the overlord himself) could happen that night, or it could happen two weeks from then. And whatever he felt like calling it...a rebirth, a renewal, it was all the same thing...

Someone was going to die.

And then they were going to wake up again.

 The man smiled.

 _What a lucky individual_ , he thought.


	2. The Winds of a New Beginning

 

**September 4**

Someone's finger tapped Alfie's school desk.

Alfie immediately saw what was coming. She glanced up and met eyes with Henry, a boy who'd lived in New Bark Town for only a few months. He was the school celebrity because he'd moved from Blackthorn, apparently the only city in all of Johto in which cool people could be bred, as evidenced by the crowd of enamored girls sitting around his desk.

"Can I copy that?" asked Henry, meaning her finished worksheet. His expectant eyes awaited her answer. "I would do it myself, but I have a track meeting after school, and then we still have to do that science packet for Willis." 

For a moment, Alfie had assumed he would greet her hello. After all, he had waved several times in the hallway prior to his transfer into her class. Also, earlier in the semester, he had sent out an e-mail containing an invitation to his sixteenth birthday bash, and Alfie had been one of two hundred and twenty recipients. The entire sophomore class. She may have not been in attendance...but at least he had thought of her?

"Yeah, definitely," she said, avoiding his eyes.

She slid her paper closer to him, and he retrieved it with a triumphant smile."Thanks, Allie. I'll return it tomorrow before it's due," he said. He swiveled around in his seat, and then he resumed his conversation about his personal connection with the Blackthorn gym leader, Clair. The _Ooh_ 's and _Aah_ 's commenced without further delay.

"It's Al- _fie_ ," she corrected as the bell rang. Henry acknowledged her with one of those smiles that said, _“Sorry, didn’t hear you, maybe I’ll pay better attention next time!”_ He picked up his belongings and left the class, his huge collection of engrossed fans following close behind.

Alfie headed for her locker, her direction aimless and her mind in a faraway place.  The entire way there, she was lost in contemplative thought. _Maybe if I actually told him that I didn't want him taking my answers, he wouldn't walk all over me. Or maybe I could get Lyra to tell him off instead. But she's always sticking up for me…_

She bumped into someone's shoulder, stumbling to the side. _"S—sorry!"_

The girl that she'd walked into glared back at her, not bothering to respond to the apology. Alfie rubbed her shoulder tenderly, lowering her eyes so that nobody would detect her embarrassment.

Her best friend, Lyra, was nowhere to be seen after school hours, so Alfie walked the autumn road home in solitude. In her opinion, the dusty path that weaved between the trees was unappreciated. Because her and Lyra's homes were the only places at the end of the trail, it was mostly deserted. Only Ethan's footsteps had once worn down the pathway, but that was many years before, back when the three of them had been inseparable. Now, he was traveling the land in search of battles and Pokémon. 

 _New Bark Town is unappreciated to_ o, thought Alfie pleasantly. The town was beautiful, had polite people, and its apple trees were infamous.

**"SURPRISE!"**

Alfie screamed and stumbled backwards, quickening her step so that she didn't fall over onto the ground. When she saw who had jumped out at her, she threw her bag in frustration and yelled, " _Dammit_ , Lyra!"

"What took you so long to get here?" exclaimed Lyra, picking up the fallen backpack. "Geez, I've been waiting for ages!"

"School just got out twenty minutes ago," said Alfie, grimacing. "How did you even get here so fast?"

"Professor Elm called me in to help him sort some lab materials,” said Lyra.

“So you were skipping school,” deadpanned Alfie. 

Lyra grinned, beautiful as usual. “If that’s what you want to call it," she said, a few steps ahead of Alfie.

Their houses were settled at the end of the path - Alfie's on the left and Lyra's on the right. Both were similar in design: pale in color with Victorian trim, large porches, glass double doors, and lined with balconies on each side of the home. They stood close, illuminated by foggy light, like dollhouses behind the window of an antique store. Instead of separating at the fork in the path, both girls bounded up the steps of Alfie's and slipped through the doors.

"Good day at school?" asked Alfie's mother from the kitchen. When she peeked her head out into the main hallway, she was drying her damp hands on a rag. Like an intuitive mother would, she noticed Alfie's body posture, weighed down by the textbooks in her bag. "Lots of homework?"

"I still think you shouldn't be taking those advanced classes," said Alfie's father as he passed through the doorway into the kitchen. "Girls your age should be more worried with...boys and Pokémon battles.”

"It's perfectly acceptable for her to challenge herself," said Mom, rolling her eyes. She returned to whatever she had been cooking on the stove. "Don't listen to your father. He doesn't realize that he's an _EX_ -trainer now."

“Doesn’t mean she can’t train Pokémon herself! Ethan and Lyra have been for years.”

“We agreed that we wouldn’t push her,” Mom said with a _shut-up-right-now_ tone. “She’ll train when she’s ready.”

“What if I don’t want to train.. _.ever?_ ” Alfie asked meekly, unheard.

Predictably, Lyra went straight for the fridge. When she emerged, she had a box of cold treats in one hand and pop in the other.

"I didn't even notice you were here, Lyra," Mom said. She began to remove clean dishes from the sink, placing them in their designated spots in the cabinet and keeping a wary eye on her husband. "You're here so often that sometimes you blend in. Are you staying long tonight, sweetheart? Alfie, don't get anything from the fridge. We're going to be having dinner in a couple of hours."

"Don't mind me, other-mom," said Lyra. She ascended the stairs toward Alfie's room."I'll stay for as long as you can tolerate me."

Mom dismissively waved her hand. "Oh, you know we love you," she called warmly. When she leaned back, there was a content smile on her face. She shooed her daughter away. "Alfie, go upstairs and finish your homework. And I know I said that challenging yourself is good, but maybe...it wouldn't hurt if you—"

"Followed Ethan and Lyra’s example," said Alfie, her expression falling. She turned away from her mother. Day in and day out, they tried to connect at an impossible distance. "I've heard that all before. Maybe I'll ask them for some tips or something."

"Oh, wonderful," said Mom brightly, clasping her hands. "You should talk to the Professor! Between Ethan and Lyra, I'm sure that he has some spots available for you. Maybe there's hope for you yet."

Alfie climbed the stairs slowly, wondering if anyone was going to call her back down and remind her that they loved her too. Sometimes, it felt like her parents didn't even belong to her. She paused at the peak of the stairs and looked back down at the corridor below her.

Nothing.

When Alfie arrived at her room, Lyra had already made herself comfortable in a swiveling chair. She was simultaneously eating, drinking, and twirling the chair around and around. Alfie wondered how she didn't throw all her food back up.

She wearily said, "Out of my chair. I have lots of work to get done. Bet that by tomorrow morning, Henry asks me for the science packet too. I wish I had the guts to tell him to do the work himself."

"Oh, Henry isn't that bad," said Lyra. "You just have to get to know him. He asked me if I wanted to come over so that he could tell me about Clair, the Blackthorn gym leader. He knows a lot about those things. Him and Ethan would get along really well."

"I'm sure that he's simply divine."

Lyra snickered, eternally unfazed by Alfie's criticism. "Don't be jealous!" she teased.

 _I'm not jealous_ , thought Alfie, collapsing into her chair. She unloaded her textbooks from her backpack and organized them accordingly on top of her desk. She was vaguely aware that Lyra was talking in the background, but the words were muffled.

_I'm not jealous...am I? What a dumb thing to say. I couldn't care less if she likes him so much._

"We were having this debate about who was better," Lyra was saying. "My logic was that he was stronger and so much more specialized. Henry just wasn't having it, so I took the time and even called up Ethan, and he joined in on the argument too. We debated for a while, but then Ethan had to hang up and I had to go to class anyway, so we dropped it there."

Alfie acknowledged her for a moment, and then she returned her attention to the calculus homework before her. She was vaguely reminded of the dozens of posters and flyers tacked to Lyra's bedroom wall. "Are you talking about Falkner again?" she asked, exasperated. "I know you're his biggest fan and all, but I think that there's more to life than his good looks."

Lyra exhaled a high-pitched sigh. "No, I'm talking about Epsilon!"

The tip of Alfie's pencil snapped. "Your Lucario."

"Mhmm. He just learned Force Palm this morning," said Lyra, entirely unaware of the disruption she'd caused. "You almost done with that math?"

Alfie blinked, submerged in an ephemeral dream.

Suddenly, there were trees all around her. She had lost her friends in an intense game of hide-and-seek. There seemed to be no escape from the forest, and she was feeling scared and alone. As she called their names, she heard a low growling from the bushes behind her. She turned around, waiting for a monster to spring from the thicket and drag her under. Although there was no monster that day, there had been an aggressive Mightyena.

"Now he has a name?" Alfie asked emptily, pulling herself back into present-day.

Lyra frowned and crossed her legs on the bed. "He's always had a name. Since the day I got him—"

"Three years ago. I've heard the story hundreds of times.."

Alfie instinctively lowered her hand to her calf, where there were three parallel scars beneath her socks. Since that night, she had heard the howls everywhere. Behind curtains, through the window, in her imagination.

Pokémon were unpredictable, and they were dangerous.

"You could try being a trainer too," suggested Lyra. Her words came bracingly slow. "They're really awesome, and if you just tried to get to know them—"

"I have no intentions of ever becoming a trainer," said Alfie.

As much as she loved Lyra, she couldn't feign fondness for Pokémon. They filled a crevice that she wanted to leave vacant, reminded her of a history that she preferred to be entirely forgotten. Everyone that recognized her was well aware of her fear, but only her parents and a few of the elderly neighbors knew exactly why. She wished that she could tell her two best friends, but they wouldn't understand.

 _They wouldn't,_ she thought in frustration. She furiously wrote equations, her hand trembling. A series of random thoughts went flying through her mind. _Nobody understands why, and everybody wants me to change. But I can't tell them why I feel like this. I'm never going to live up to ANYONE's expectations. You can't change the past. The past changes you. I can't change. People don't get second chances. I...I -_

Her pencil broke in half. She slammed the remains down onto the desk, much to Lyra's surprise. Alfie leaned back in her chair, blankly staring at the two separate pieces.

"Calculus is dumb," she said in a feeble attempt to explain herself.

After a while of sitting there, she turned the chair around and looked at her friend. Lyra's mouth was still wide open.

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow?” she asked. “I think I need some time alone.”


	3. Alfie's Reawakening

**September 5**

Alfie sunk into the water, her legs pulled against her body.

The dripping faucet echoed across the steamy bathroom. Leaning her head against the tub, she stared at the twilight sky through the open window, wondering if it was possible to simultaneously feel content with and dislodged from her own life. Not even far removed. Dislodged. Slightly knocked to the side. Mere steps away from the real trail she was meant to take.

 _Mere_ steps. She could feel it. It was achingly close.

Alfie blinked emptily at the ceiling, dazed and flushed. She submerged herself further. Her eyes remained above the water, their gaze set on the potted plant at the end of tub. The single, wilting flower, which was fanned out and pink, pathetically drooped under the weight of the steam. Some of the petals had come off and were floating in her bathwater.

She picked one up and rubbed it between her fingers. Soft and velvety.

Groaning, she leaned back again and closed her eyes.

“Might as well _become_ a Pokémon,” she muttered, “with how badly they want me to train.”

Her cellphone, left in a pile of clothes, began vibrating. For a moment, she ignored it. Lyra was the only person who ever messaged her. Occasionally, Ethan popped up in her inbox. But the persistent silence afterward nudged at her. She opened a single eye, observing the motionless phone, then she scrambled out of the bath, nearly slipping and prematurely killing herself on the tiles to reach for it.

An email. Alfie’s face flattened, but her heart was beating erratically. It was from Henry.

**Route 29 at Midnight!**

**( _hhenryb@pokémail.net)_**

_So most of you have already heard, but for those who haven’t...we’re going LATE NIGHT SWIMMING!_

_Bring your one-pieces, your two-pieces (however many pieces you need) and prepare to get COLD! Then bring your jackets. We’ll be sitting around a bonfire on the beach. All your Pokémon invited too!_

Alfie’s throat dried. Biting her lip, she went through the recipients of the email. She felt a great stirring in her chest, for she was not only one of two-hundred twenty invitees, but one of forty, and Lyra had been invited. She would go, undoubtedly.

Alfie stood there, naked and dripping, her thumb hovering over the delete button.

It wasn’t Lyra’s fault that she hadn’t mentioned anything about the hangout. Alfie had turned down multiple offers in the past. She could barely make it out to an evening of fun with her parents, let alone her best friends or her classmates.

Now shivering, pressed by the autumn air coming from the window, she sighed and wandered to the mirror. She wiped the steam from the surface, looking at her reflection. Mousy brown hair, long and curly in the front, and hazardly cut short in the back, which had been a mistake on her own part, having tried to cut it herself a month ago. Big, brown eyes, dull in color, too heavy in the upper lashes. Round cheeks, a face devoid of a real jawline, sloping into a soft, unfit, and unflatteringly flat body. She stared at it, imagining it adorned by a cute bathing suit, then scoffed at herself and left the bathroom.

She collapsed, still unclothed, face down onto her bed.

By the time the hour had hit midnight, she had paced around her room and checked her phone at least a dozen times. _If Lyra invites me, I’ll go this time_ , she had told herself.

Nothing.

Nothing, as usual.

Nothing, probably forever.

Nothing...until she did _something_ herself.

Alfie took a deep breath and went to the closet.

* * *

Alfie kept her arms close to her body, trembling underneath her jacket, as she picked her way across the pebbled beach.

She could see the bonfire from where she was. Loud chatter rose above the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks. Above, the constellations twinkled. She offered a weak smile in greeting to a couple of her classmates, who had gathered in a small group on the outskirts of the site, then she scurried off before she could tell if they had greeted her in return.

Forty people had been personally invited, but way more had showed up. Shrieking laughter resonated from the dark waters. Huge crowds of teenagers surrounded the bonfire, some in warm clothes and some still wet in their swimsuits. They were passing around bottles, plastic and glass. One couple was entangled against a tree, their arms snaking around each other and their bodies illuminated by the dim glower of the fire.

Alfie walked into a dense smog of cigarette smoke and burning wood, her eyes desperately scanning the crowd for Lyra. “Eep, sorry!” she squeaked, having nearly bumped into a tall, human-like Pokémon, a kind she didn’t recognize. She hurried past it, heart drumming.

She took a quick peek behind her, hoping that the Pokémon wasn’t in pursuit, and then collided with a hard chest. She stumbled back, apologies already streaming from her mouth, “ _Oh my god, I’m so sorry,_ ” and _“I didn’t mean to!”_

Steady hands gripped her shoulders and kept her from tumbling backwards. Alfie, dumbfounded, stared up at a young man, likely in his mid-twenties, whom she had never seen before, neither in school nor in New Bark Town at all. All intelligent words trailed off, utterly lost on her tongue. She meant to say, “ _Thank you,_ ” but instead what came out was, “Who are you?”

The young man said nothing, only let her go, as if her skin had burnt his hands.

Alfie, startled, took a step back. Had she offended him?

His hair was shoulder-length and dark. At first, Alfie had thought that the firelight had inspired that sharp red glower in his eyes, but as the flames flickered and danced, she saw that his eyes were not reflecting their color. They were, in fact, rose-red, set deep and mysteriously cryptic. Her own eyes followed his jaw, finely cut and well-sculpted, and to his lithe body, which stood, poised and hard as a marble statue. All other features were lost to the dark.

“I’ve never seen you in town before,” Alfie blurted.

The man’s heavy brows lowered. “You can see me?”

Alfie was taken aback by the question. “I…yes?”

 _“Curious,_ ” he murmured, rubbing his neck. He was looking at her like she was a lost child and he had little idea what to do with her. “You…” He shook his head and offered her a dazzling smile. Alfie felt a pulse of emotion stir her. “No matter,” he said. “Were you looking for someone?”

“Lyra,” said Alfie quickly. “Do you know her?”

“I do,” the man replied. Alfie smothered the leap of jealousy in her chest. He must have been a trainer from out of town. Pointing towards the bonfire, he said, “She’s over there. But, actually, I was wondering...would you want to come sit with me over by the cliffs?”

Alfie immediately saw Lyra and was making to head that direction before she realized what the handsome stranger had offered. “With you?” she asked stupidly.

“You’re the first person spoken with,” he said. “I’m not from the area and don’t know anyone here. But now, I know you.”

“I…”

Alfie’s lofty gaze lingered on Lyra, who was standing in the middle of a large group of people. She briefly thought of summer days, alone with her and Ethan, and realized with a pang in her chest that those days were in the past. The cliffside looked peaceful and quiet, and the stranger seemed yearnful for her company. _Her_ company. She took a massive breath, forcing herself to smile as genuinely as possible, and kept repeating in her head: _Fake it until you make it, fake it until you make it, fake it, fake it, FAKE IT...for the love of god, don’t screw this up!_

“Yeah, let’s go!” she said cheerily, walking towards the cliffside.

But as she got closer to the cliffs, the sense of dread in her stomach fired up. Beach access was easier in the daytime; the waters could be reached by climbing down the paths, and how some of her classmates had managed it, Alfie couldn’t imagine. At this time of night, Route 29 was nothing but a vast stretch of black sea. Where the cliff ended and the ocean began, it was difficult to tell. She could hear the waves crashing upon the rocks below.

“Nervous?” asked the man

“Me? Nervous?” Alfie halfheartedly laughed. “No…”

“Nothing wrong with admitting you are. Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather—”

“The judgment that something else is more important than fear,” finished Alfie, smiling at him. His lip quirked in amusement. “I tell myself that all the time. It’s one of my morning affirmations. But it’s easier said than done…”

“You don’t think you’re very courageous?”

“Not at all.” Alfie suppressed the urge to turn around and look at Lyra. With monumental effort, she kept her stare fixed on the midnight horizon. Surprisingly, her words came without restraint. “I wish I could be. Going out tonight...I didn’t even want to, at first. It took hours of convincing. Isn’t that stupid? Something as silly as leaving the house.”

The man stood with his hands in his pockets, relaxed. “We all have our demons,” he said thoughtfully, his gaze also drifting across the water. “But we face them anyway, one at a time...” He turned towards her. A flicker of mischief appeared in his eyes. “If given the opportunity, would you want to be any different?”

“I would be stronger and braver,” she said softly. “Alfie 2.0. A better and newer model. Alfie without the fear, without the complacency people have come to expect of me. Breaking out of the cycle is the hardest part.” She glanced up at him. “Sorry, I’m ranting…”

“You left the house,” the man reminded her. “You weren’t going to. This is the last night I’m in town, and you could have not come. So that’s a lucky coincidence for both of us. You might even say that it’s...destiny?”

Alfie concealed her smile by pretending to scratch her nose without her jacket sleeve. “I guess,” she said, “if you believe in that sort of thing.”

“Oh, I do,” said the man, very solemnly. “Destiny guides us all. It puts us in places we’re meant to be, leads us to futures we’re meant to pursue, brings us to people we’re meant to meet. Each of us is set upon a path from the beginning, with all side roads eventually leading back, and one determined destination. For example, I am more than certain that you and I shall meet again. We were meant to, whether you came tonight or not. In fact, I would even go as far to say that our destinies are intertwined. Quite closely, actually.”

“I, uh…” Alfie cleared her throat. “ _Wow.”_

“Yes,” he said happily, oblivious to her befuddlement.

Nerves rattled, she attempted at a joke. "You a palm reader, or...?"

"I see much more accurately than that." He faced her. The wind had picked up, sweeping his long hair away from his neck. "Do you know what  _auras_ are?"

"Like...a person's vibe? Their mojo?"

 "If that's what you want to call it," he said, voice edged with tension. He dubiously eyed the stormclouds. "I am gifted at sensing auras, the spirit inside of us. Some people you know give off certain auras. You may obscurely pick up on these feelings and feel in-tune with them, or feel that they're dangerous and want nothing to do with them. As for me — well, I can read them. Map them. See their construction like a blueprint. In these blueprints, I see ambitions, dreams...fears, too. The essential makeup of a person. Not really who they are, but how they exist. Some auras are hazier than others. Auras come to me in abstract concepts, bursts of emotion, shapes that the average person would have no possibility of deciphering. I think yours has been the easiest I've ever interpreted."

Alfie turned these words over in her head.  _Not really who they are. How they exist._ "You can read mine?" she asked hesitantly. Was that a violation of her privacy?

The man smiled, lips closed. His eyes reflected such a poignant sadness. "You're an open book, little lady."

"What did..." Alfie's voice descended into silence. Did she  _want_ to know? Would she gain nothing except more assertions that her life was as pathetic as she had allowed it to become? She swallowed her inhibitions, steeling the resolve in her gut. "What can you see?"

A brief streak of color brightened the sky. Deep rumbling came from across the waters. 

"You float in an existence you've little idea how to navigate," he said. "You interact with family, friends, and even strangers as if you're not from their planet. And you live in a state of incessant fear. It blinds you. Controls you."

Alfie's heart fell. "Well..." she said, jaw tense. Her throat stung. "I could have told you that..."

"But you have greatness in store for you. You must only be shown the way. Soon, you will come to realize that what you can accomplish is not this world..." That gleam of mischievous euphoria returned to him, replacing the melancholy Alfie had seen so fleetingly. "But in  _my_ world. And once you have seen the world through our eyes, and you can fully comprehend what it's like, then maybe there is a possibility you may return."

It was then that Alfie, having truly focused her attention on him for the first time, noticed against the backlight of the fire...the pointed ears emerging from the top of his head...and the swishing tail under his coat. She opened her mouth; for a moment, nothing but pitiful croaks came out. “Maybe...I should be heading back towards the party…”

Lyra's voice, " _Epsilon!"_ called out over the wind. "Epsilon, where've you gone?"

The young man sharply turned his head, responding to the name.

Epsilon. The _Lucario_. The pointed ears, the tail...

"You...that's..." Alfie whispered hoarsely. "That's impossible. You can't be."

He took a step forward closer to her. “I am," he said, words rushed. He stole glances towards the ocean. "You have seen, and now you must be. Forgive my utter lack of class, for this is actually my first time doing this...”

She nearly jumped out of her skin when a loud crack of thunder exploded across the heavens. Partygoers and their Pokémon rushed to the edge of the cliffs, where they gasped and pointed at a violet cloud swirling in the skies. The bizarre maelstrom was fragmented and stricken by arcs of golden lightning. Her classmates’ voices became overlapped by the sounds of thunder and powerful winds.

Alfie fought to remain upright as a crowd of people engulfed her. Epsilon watched her closely, his face a collage of expressions. No words were shared for a long while.

As the air thickened, she weakly asked, “What’s happening?”

“You’re leaving,” he responded.

“To where?”

Epsilon's face softened. “A place not so different from here. To a life you’ve never dreamed of.”

Alfie was overwhelmed by the sensation of total breathlessness. She felt a distant yet powerful calling. It lured her to the waters. Down to the ocean floor, past the rocks and the perilous waves. Her hand flew to her forehead. She was spinning, as if she had lost all sense of vertigo.

“The call is irresistible,” he said. “Don’t be afraid.”

“I am afraid,” she whispered. She stumbled, her weight falling against another student, who was so enraptured by the sky that he failed to notice. Her vision was declining. Panic exponentially ascending. Confusion and the feeling that leaping from the cliffs made sense, all interchangeable. “I don’t want to! You can’t make me!”

Without warning, he embraced her. “Don’t be afraid,” he repeated, gentler this time. "We will find each other, little lady. Destiny determines it."

Clarity returned to Alfie. Whatever calling had overtaken her before vanished. She struggled in his grasp, but he held her firmly. “Let go of me,” she said, her voice dangerously manic. “Let GO!”

He let go.

And Alfie fell, arms reaching out, into the tempest.

Before she sank, she heard Lyra screaming her name. Saw the reflection of her own horrified face in the Epsilon's eyes. Glittering, golden irises — her own? — in the echoes of her existence, fading faster and faster from view. Sea foam, bursting around her bare feet. Then darkness, heavy as the thought of certain death, and blacker than the oblivion into which she had been so surely called.


	4. Enter a New World

**October 6**

_Alfie..._

Alfie stirred in her sleep. She rolled over. Scratched an itch on the back of her neck. Mumbled incoherently.

_Alfie, it’s time to wake up._

Her eyes slowly opened. Instead of darkness and the vague smell of fabric softener, as she had expected, she heard the sounds of wilderness, felt grass upon her cheek, and ached from where she had slept on the ground. Head throbbing, she pushed herself to a sitting position, completely stupefied.

She had slept in a clearing out in the middle of the forest. Apparently.

"W—what...is..." She looked around.

There was a small pond behind her and trees encasing her on all sides. The heat of the day was impending, but for now, the breeze was strong and the air was cool. The sky, peaceful and blue, and its canvas, utterly cloudless...completely unlike the night before...

The night before!

“The _bonfire_ ,” she whispered.

She remembered the invitation, reading a book and trying to convince herself to go, putting on her clothes and sneaking out of the house...even meeting that handsome man. But everything beyond their first words together, she had forgotten. Attempting to recall anything else caused a burning sensation behind her eyes. Incensed, she cursed at herself. She hadn’t gotten... _drunk_ , had she? Persuaded by her classmates? Slipped some sort of drug by that young man?! And when had she put on the ridiculous dress she was wearing? Had she dyed her hair lime green while she was at it?

Nearly about to faint from shock, Alfie noticed, from the corner of her eye, a young boy across pond. He was darting through the grass, alert and tense. She poorly withheld her stare, singlehandedly distracted by his sea-green hair, bright violet clothing, and crimson eyes. But she was even more bewildered by the pointed horn and the massive appendages protruding from where his ears should have been.

The appendages turned in her direction. Alfie blinked to ensure she wasn't mistaken.

 _Are they..._ she thought, stricken. _Oh my god...they are...they’re EARS!_

"H—hello!" She sat up, waving her hand to catch his attention. "Um, excuse me! Excuse me! Do you think you could—"

Her words reached nothing except the wind. The boy had already spun on his heel and fled into the shelter of the trees. Having borne witness to the the ridge of horns on his back, she lowered her hand slowly to her side, gaping the entire time.

She pressed a hand against her forehead. No fever.

"I'm dreaming...I'm dreaming..."

 _This is definitely a dream._ She swallowed the painful lump in her throat. Mentally spent, she collapsed on the grass. She closed her eyes, hoping that a good rest in the grass would ultimately awaken her. For several minutes, all was peaceful. Other than the drone of the wind, the silence lingered.

Something tickled her nose. She batted it away and resumed her rest. Then it tickled more and more... until she sneezed herself awake. The tip of a leaf hung above her head. Irritated, she shoved it aside, but it only swung back into place. For a befuddling moment, she could have sworn that she felt something tugging on her head when she pushed it away.

 _Oh no_ , she thought.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no._

Experimentally, she nudged it. As if the leaf was blazing hot, she jerked her hand back. Something was definitely tugging at her head. She grasped the leaf and ran her hands up its stem until she discovered the source…

Her eyes slowly widened. _T—the leaf! It's actually ATTACHED to my head!_

She screamed. "I—I—what is HAPPENING?!"

Alfie jumped up to her feet and urgently scanned the trees, as if the forest itself would enlighten her. She noticed that, in the corner of the northern side, a young man was perched in a tree. His eyes were closed, his chin resting on one of his knees.

She approached the tree, taking care to not surprise the man.

"U—um, excuse me?"

She knocked the tree trunk with her knuckles, hoping the noise sufficed as a loud enough disruption to awaken him. When the man didn't reply, she kicked the trunk.

The man awoke with a violent startle. He unfurled his bronze wings – his wings – as he sought the disturbance. Cursing, he bashed his head into some branches while struggling to keep his balance. When he saw Alfie standing beneath him, he rubbed his eyes and blinked down at her.

"Well...you’ve already gone and woken me up...so, how can I help you?" he asked, yawning. "Are you lost, little one?"

Alfie brightened. "Actually, since you’ve mentioned it," she said. "Well, you see, I woke up in the grass over there, by that small pond...how should I say this...?"

"Urm. What's wrong?"

Alfie took a deep breath in preparation. "Well, I usually wake up in a bed...unless Lyra is messing around with me, because she has before... Oh, _never mind_ – when I wake up, I'm in a dark room, buried beneath pillows, with the radio on. Not on the dirt, not on the grass, and certainly not outside. There's air conditioning, clean water, and the people don't have wings or—or weird fins on their heads!"

The man clucked wistfully. "Now THAT sounds like the life," he commented, ruffling his wings.

"So, now do you understand?" Alfie clasped her hands together, her eyes silently pleading for him to comprehend. "Can you finally see what's horribly wrong with that?"

"You sleep in a bed, have air conditioning and clean water..." But after that, he seemed to be genuinely confused. He dropped down to the ground, scratching the back of his neck. He stood two heads above her. Painted, black lines extended from the bottom of his narrow eyes and went up his cheekbones. "That sounds pretty out of the ordinary for someone like me. What was that again? The part with the wings and ears—"

"Human don't have those," said Alfie patiently, and her brows furrowed. "Isn't that right?"

"Absolutely – you're one hundred percent right," the winged man said. He ran his hand through his long, red hair and stared down at her, completely riddled. "But that's humans. Goodness, you're kind of slow, aren't you? You don't look like you've recently hatched." He noticed that she was staring. "Haven't you ever seen a Pidgeotto before?"

"What's that?"

The man bit the inside of his cheek, contemplating her state of confusion. "You don't look that young. Maybe you're just inexperienced..." His black eyes squinted. "I can't believe you're already at that age and you've never seen my kind before. But you do seem flushed. Are you feeling well?"

"I—I don't even know anymore," said Alfie. Now that she thought about it, she felt sort of woozy. "I'm wearing this weird dress, my hair is all green, and there's a leaf on my head and...and..."

"Of course there's a leaf on your head," said the Pidgeotto-man. He grinned, as if organizing the list of people with whom he would share this bizarre story. "Never before in my life have I seen a Chikorita with a leaf coming out of her nose. So I would think it would, yes, be on your head. Your vine necklace is in place and you're wearing the right things. Perfectly normal. Tell me, oh confused child, what's your name?"

"Alfie."

"Did your trainer name you that? Or are you wild?"

_"Wild?"_

"You know – like me. Are you wild or captured?" The man suddenly panicked. He glanced urgently at the forest around him. His wings lifted in premeditated flight. "I swear, if you get me caught...!"

Alfie wasn't technically 'captured', or so she thought…

 _What does being captured even mean?_ She wasn't in shackles nor in chains.

"I'm a…well, I'm wild, but—"

The man squawked noisily. He took several running steps, spread his tan wings, and sprung into the sky. His feathers beat the air with great desperation. He didn't bother to look back once as he called out, "Not for long! Run!"

The grass rustled.

"W—who's there?" stammered Alfie. She pulled her arms in, her eyes flitting around nervously. She was just about to turn tail and run into the clearing when there came a shout: "Yami, use Shadow Ball!”

Alfie tripped over a root in the ground and fell straight onto her stomach, shrieking the whole way down. As she gasped for air, she saw a black orb of cold energy, which was trailed by a strange violet light, fly over her head and smash into a large boulder not ten yards away. Terrified, she stumbled back onto her feet and proceeded to clumsily run away from whoever, or whatever, was behind her.

There was chorused laughing. Alfie realized it was a pair of children crouching behind another boulder. The couple included the green haired, horned boy she had seen earlier. There were also another girl with similar features, but she wore periwinkle blue. They were giggling uncontrollably.

At _her!_

Trying to keep herself from crying, she figured that she had to have some way to defend herself. She had to. At least, she had to stop and get a good luck at what she was up against. In a moment of short-lived bravery, she stopped and whirled around to face her opponent.

Her foe was...a _boy._

A malicious grin, gleaming red eyes, and dark violet hair was all she saw before he threw his hand back and another black orb was launched in her direction. The orb missed her by mere centimeters. She trembled as the sound of blackness – or as close as anything could have ever come to it – brushed against her cheek and echoed in her ear.

Alfie still didn't know what to do. She fell into a battle stance in preparation, feeling completely stupid.

There was another shout, "Again! Shadow Ball!"

"You're _finished!_ " the boy yelled. His fist glowed of amaranthine power.

  
Alfie intuitively understood that if she tried hard enough, she could summon powers like he did. She didn't know what would happen... but it needed to be fast, strong, and soon. In fact, she would have knocked him into next week! But at that moment, Lyra stormed out of the brush and into the clearing. White bonnet and all, Lyra raced towards them with a triumphant grin on her face.

Alfie, dazed by astonishment, forgot to keep her eyes on the orb. Seconds later, it hit her right in the middle of her chest, just below the collarbone. It exploded against her body and catapulted her into the air. She skidded all the way to the edge of the pond. Her breath escaped her. For several agonizing moments, she was incapable of breathing.

"L—Lyra!" she said weakly, straining to stand.

Lyra couldn't hear her. Or was it possible that she could not understand?

That couldn't have been a coincidence. The winged man had called himself a Pidgeotto. And Alfie was a Chikorita…whatever _that_ was...

But that was impossible!

There was no way that Alfie could have...could have…

"Whoa, you were so easy to bring down!" The slender boy stood above her, his arms crossed. His slowly spreading grin overflowed with pride. He muttered to himself, "It only took one shot, too! Ever _totally_ owes me ten servings of her dinner..."

Alfie was bleeding from her upper arm."S—shut up," she whispered, avoiding eye contact with the boy.

Those eyes were sick, demented and demonic, but hauntingly beautiful. Never before had she seen anything so red.

"In a minute, you won't be wild anymore." He turned his head to look at Lyra. She advanced towards them, eyes lit with excitement. "She's not even ordering me to attack you anymore. You're down to critical condition already, and without her help, you're toast."

To confirm the horrifying suspicions Alfie had harbored, the boy grinned and said, "Weakest Pokémon I've seen!"

"I'm not a Pokémon. I'm not.” She held her injured shoulder and, though it was difficult, she obtained the courage to glare deep into those eyes and through that conceited grin of his. Rage filled her. "You don't know anything! P—please, leave me alone."

He looked her up and down. "It's a shame she's probably going to permanently add you to the team. Only because you're rare. Geez."

Her voice climbed to a powerful yell. Her eyes shut tight. "Shut _UP_!"

She heard him gasping for air. When her eyes opened, she saw that two vines had wrapped themselves around his neck. They suspended him several meters in the air. As she willed it, the vines squeezed tighter.

The boy winced. "W—weak Vine Whip," he croaked. He clawed at the vines.

"Take it back!" She clenched her hands into shaky fists, fighting tears. She wasn't a Pokémon nor was she weak. Her lower lip quivered and her eyes rapidly blinked, remaining on the verge of tears. "Take. It. Back!"

"You— _agh_ —repeat...yourself...a lot," hissed the boy. His speech came in broken fragments. He tore at the vines with his nails, long and sharp, and that hurt. Each claw mark engraved into the vines made her feverish. Alfie felt her strength draining.

Lyra stopped behind the boy, her 'when-the-going-gets-tough' face plastered on.

"Finish this off, Yami!" she commanded, using a tone of voice that Alfie had never heard before. Then again, she had never seen Lyra battle... "Use Psychic!"

Yami glowered multicolored hues, his body seeming to vibrate from within. The pain started at the vines but quickly trekked down to Alfie herself. Her muscles tightened, her eyes rolled back, and all she could muster were yells of agony. Her entire body arched back in a vain attempt to rid herself of the torment.

In seconds, Yami was back on his feet. Red burn marks lined his throat. He rubbed his neck soothingly. His face was pulled back in a horrendous shape. "You're such a pain in the _ASS!_ " he hollered.

Alfie was paralyzed. She fell to her knees first. Then the ground. She was unable to do anything but writhe like a fish. A hot sensation dug down into her heart and numbed everything, except her sense of suffering. Through her clouded vision, she saw Lyra retrieve something from her pack – a Pokéball.

"Hypnosis!"

Once the Psychic attack stopped, Alfie panted and sweated on the ground. She had no energy left to stand, much less breathe correctly. Looking at Yami was making her very sleepy. There was something about those eyes that just made her want to sleep...something about that stupid face…

So Alfie slept.

And slept.

And slept.


	5. The Sixth Team Member

"She's not that pretty."

"Or that strong."

"You weren't thinking that when she whooped your ass with that Vine Whip."

"Hush, you two. You'll insult her."

"She's not awake, Feilong."

"...She's not even pretty when she sleeps."

Synchronized voices. " _Ever!"_

"Sorry, sorry. _God._ Forgive me for being honest, oh great ones. Hmm? She moved!"

"She's not dead, idiot. She's _asleep._ "

"I bet if Epsilon were here...nobody would get on my ass."

"But he isn't. Oh, and watch the language. It's unladylike."

"Yeah, stupid. Just because you won last night doesn't mean you're anythin' special."

"...You're just jealous."

"Yami. Please. Just _please_. Just…keep your mouth shut. Oh? She has awoken."

Alfie stirred slightly. At first, the three various voices had been distant and muffled, but they were crystal clear during the last few minutes of their conversation. Only one of them, Yami’s, was at all familiar.

"Steady yourself, there, you might hurt yourself," hummed a deliciously exquisite voice. "Sit up slowly.. _.slowly_!...goodness, Yami, you didn't have to put that much effort into the hypnosis. Were you trying to put her to sleep forever?"

"...Maybe?"

Alfie rubbed her face with her palms. She blearily opened her eyes.

The beautiful voice belonged to an even more beautiful person — a man. He was snakelike and long-faced, with pointed features and narrow golden eyes behind glasses. At first, Alfie discerned only his silver hair, and then the white wings jutting from the roots, their feathers delicate. He held her shoulder to keep her steady as she rose, his blue tail slithering beside her. It ended with a sapphire orb at the tip, which glittered in the firelight.

A woman, who must have been in her mid-twenties, sat behind him. Her scrutinizing gaze was fixed on Alfie. They exchanged long and hard stares.

The woman’s windswept, cream-colored braid hung over her shoulder, so long that it coiled upon the ground; atop, her ears, tipped with bronze, laid flat against the back of her head. Whenever Alfie blinked, the woman's red eyes irritably blinked back. A necklace made with huge, burgundy rosary beads sat upon her fragile neckline. Below that, beautiful black robes decorated with violets and blues, gold ornaments, and a scandalous skirtline, all ending at the point where her thighs teasingly met. And most notably — nine tails, fluffy and pale, all managing to curl around her like a well-fitted coat.

Yami was beside the woman, refusing to hold Alfie's gaze. He crossed his arms and paid attention to a speck in the air, obviously unconcerned with her.

"How are you feeling?" asked the beautiful man.

Alfie mumbled something inaudible, rubbing her temples. What came out sounded something like, _"Uhm...muhmin muhso...urm...urhay."_

"She can't talk either." The woman with the naughty kimono rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

The angel-eared man cast a sharp eye in her direction, effectively silencing her. "Ever, _please_. If not for me, then for Epsilon and Étoile."

Epsilon. The name struck a chord in Alfie. Where had she heard it before? She continued massaging her forehead, using her pain as an excuse to ponder in silence. Hazy memories came to her, all in short spurts, possibly connected but with no understandable meaning. Pokéballs...a canine-like creature with a long snout and pointed ears...a man with the most _alluring_ eyes...

"Where is the loner anyway, Feilong?" asked Yami.

"He went to train with Lyra," said Feilong. He inspected Alfie's physical state, smiling apologetically. "Epsilon's one of the other Pokémon. You'll meet him soon. And Étoile isn't around at the moment. She'll return later, maybe in about three weeks or so. She's staying with one of Lyra's friends right now. I promise you’ll love them both."

"Yeah, not to burst your bubble or anything," Yami began, "but you're not wild anymore."

Alfie faced them, hoping the quiet would persist. But they were expecting a response. An intelligible one. Maintaining her composure for a very simple, “That’s fine,” took all of her willpower.

"Ah, it speaks," remarked Ever.

Alfie ignored her. "I don't mind, uh, being not wild," she said. She was distracted, chasing the intangible recollections of her past. A dog-like Pokémon. A handsome man. Each time she thought she had locked onto one in particular, it slipped away. "You mentioned a name back there. Was it Epsilon?"

"Why, do you know the Epsi-loner?" Yami sat back down with his legs crossed and picked at a piece of grass. As bored as he looked, Alfie detected hints of interest in his expression. "He doesn't talk to us much. He's always hanging around Lyra. Since the day that Lyra's friend kicked the bucket, he's been acting all weird and stuff."

Alfie continued the conversation casually. "Lyra's friend?"

"Don't know her name," said Yami. "It just happened about two months ago. Epsi-loner saw it all. They were at a party on the edge of Route 29. A storm happened. Everyone was all crowding around the cliff. She got pushed right over the edge and drowned.”

"That sounds awful..." she said.

Nausea rolled through Alfie’s stomach. She was dead. Drowned. Imagery of the dark ocean flashed across her eyes. The bubbles coming from her mouth. Seeing the shape of the lightning through the surface of the water, blurred, like she was seeing it through a foggy mirror. And an even cloudier memory...being released from a warm embrace, falling straight from its grasp and into open air.

Epsilon. _Epsilon._

“Say no more, Yami,” ordered Feilong. “An incident as tragic as that...it deserves more respect.” He sighed, then forced a smile at Alfie."Do you have a name?”

 _My name,_ thought Alfie. _Nobody knows who I am anymore. I can be anyone I want._

She contemplated her choices. Something elegant would be nice. At least, a name that was easily spelled. She pursed her lips. A different name to throw away who she once was, to accept the changes she had endured? Humanity, she thought miserably, couldn’t be discarded so thoughtlessly.

"I'm Alfie," she said.

"It's very nice to meet you _,"_ said Feilong, smiling. "My name is Feilong, but you probably already knew that. I’m a Dragonair. The woman over there is Ever, the Ninetales. Don't worry about her; she isn't friendly towards anything or anyone. I promise she doesn't have much of a backbone, so you shouldn't let her intimidate you. Oh, and that's Yami, the Gastly. He's — well, he's Yami."

"What’s _that_ supposed to be mean?!"

"It's nice to meet all of you," said Alfie, her voice nothing more than a pitiful chirp.

Feilong suddenly stood up. Alfie gaped at him. He was the tallest man she had ever seen, and with plenty of room to spare. He must have been just under seven feet tall! Looking towards a random direction, his eyes fixated on the darkness ahead.

"They're back," he announced, removing his glasses and tucking them into the collar of his shirt.

Their obscured figures walked side-by-side into the campsite, their arms so close that they were touching. Alfie squinted at them. As they came into the light, she felt a profound sense of loss. Lyra walked past her, showing no signs of recognition, and collapsed onto a rock in front of the fire. She leaned back in exhaustion, craning her neck to study the darkening sky above.

Alfie’s chest ached. The last thing she had ever told Lyra was, basically, to leave her house. To leave her alone. She hadn’t meant forever.

Her eyes wandered over to Epsilon. The affliction in her heart vanished, instantly replaced by shock.

There was no mistaking it. His sculpted face...those penetrating, red eyes… Tonight, he was breathing a little harder, seemed less composed, had a sheen of sweat shining on his skin… But he was the man she had met at the bonfire. Upon recognizing him, Alfie was overwhelmed by the full timeline of events from the night before.

 _I am more than certain that you and I shall meet again,_ he had said. _We were meant to, whether you came tonight or not. In fact, I would even go as far to say that our destinies are intertwined. Quite closely, actually._

Her fever spiked with anger. _“You,”_ she whispered, trembling.

And then, the fury which had gripped her so suddenly, faded just as soon. His embrace...so genuine and full of emotion. The words that followed: “Don’t be afraid. We will find each other, little lady. Destiny determines it.”

Epsilon had paused in front of her. He looked her up and down.

"New girl," harrumphed Ever, crawling closer to the fire.

"I’m aware, Ever, thank you," said Epsilon with his husky, rumbling voice. Alfie could have sworn she heard him murmur, _"A Chikorita. Nice choice.”_ Then he said directly to her, “Tell me your name, little lady."

Alfie swallowed the lump in her throat. She couldn't believe it. He _knew._

“Alfie,” she responded. What her voice meant: _“You’re a Pokémon. Why do you look human? How was I able to see through your Pokémon disguise? What do you look like, REALLY? Why did I die and become a Pokémon too? How do you know who I am? How did you know what I would become? Is all of this magic?”_

But all of that was lost in translation.

He surveyed her for a while longer. " _Hmm,_ " he said at last, and then he stood up and joined Lyra at the campfire. He looked back several times, not embarrassed by his consistent staring at all.

"Epsi-loner's never taken that much interest in a newbie before," said Yami, leering at her suspiciously. "He actually spoke _to_ you. He never does that. Trust me, there's been all sorts of 'sixth team members' come in. He wouldn't talk to them, much less even look at them."

"Don't feel on the spot, Alfie," Feilong offered. Alfie thought he looked innocent enough, but she had caught the knowing glance he had shared with Epsilon.

"Alright, everyone!" announced Lyra. She approached the team with an armful of blankets, but she made no move to distribute them to the team members. "You should all welcome our new teammate. She's probably scared and has no idea what's in store for her. Come on, people, lemme hear it. You won't get your blankets until you do."

She waited as the other members (some of them more reluctantly than others) turned to Alfie and simultaneously said, "Welcome to the team, Alfie." Ever and Yami said it like drones. Feilong went the extra mile and gave her a reassuring, one-armed hug around the shoulders. Alfie halfheartedly smiled, not really sure how to respond.

"Okay then, here we go..." Lyra tossed out the blankets. As she did so, she kept talking, "Now that we have the sixth team member, you can take wild guess as to where we're headed tomorrow. That's right, the Violet City gym. Of course, we'll get some training done before we actually take on Falkner, but you all better be up bright and early!"

Alfie took the extra source of warmth graciously. Lyra said some other things about the gym, and then she left to go set up her tent.

 _The Violet City gym,_ thought Alfie. She didn't know whether to feel horrified or...well, horrified. She had barely been a Pokemon for half a day! Hoping someone would give her an explanation, she looked around.

Ever was already asleep. Her back faced them, each of her nine tails wrapped around her. Feilong and Epsilon were on the other side of the fire, speaking in hushed undertones.

That left her and Yami.

"Stop staring," Alfie muttered as she unrolled the sheet. After managing to flatten out all the wrinkles, she crawled onto it. "It's not polite."

"I wasn't staring." Yami glared even harder. "It's just that we've all been waiting for the sixth team member for a long time. Not to be a killjoy, but you aren't the most impressive thing Lyra's come across. You aren't what we expected."

Alfie decided that Yami must have really disliked 'bursting her bubble' and being a 'killjoy’. She struggled to get comfortable. In that moment, she craved anything that didn't have grass lumps and itchy fabric. Her own bed would have been heaven-sent.

"Trust me, if I knew what I was doing, I would have left long ago," she said. "I don't really want to be here either…”

"You couldn't leave if you wanted to," said Yami, proud to know something she didn't. "Lyra caught you with one of those capturing devices — the Pokéball. You're not wild anymore."

At that point, Alfie determined her day was a complete and utter disaster.

“I know, you told me that. And I was never wild to begin with..." She wondered how she could have found his red eyes so hypnotizing before blacking out. Perhaps it was another mystery of Pokémon that she would have to learn to understand. To herself, she added, _"I'm not even a Pokémon."_

Yami would have laughed if she attempted to explain it to him. Epsilon was the only person  — Pokémon  — who would understand.

Her gaze slowly drifted over to him and, before she had a chance to do it herself, he walked over to her. He nodded towards the forest. There was a hardness in those eyes, something that insisted urgency.

"Come. I must speak to you."

She pushed herself up from her blanket and, without another word to the boy she was leaving behind, trotted after him. The entire time she was departing from the campsite, she felt Yami's harsh glare pressing into her back. With his glare came a silent message:

_Why does everybody act like you're so important?_

* * *

 "I am glad that we were able to meet in this life," said Epsilon.

He pointedly reminded Alfie, “Destiny.” Ahead of her, his figure was so lithe and dark that it was difficult to distinguish him amongst the rest of their surroundings. “But the fact that we have so soon...it promises a good omen for the future.”

She clung to those words. So far, he was the only person ( _“Pokémon!”_ she loudly whispered to herself) that had any connection to her transformation. “Well, that’s a relief,” she said.

Epsilon paused, angling his body towards her. He chuckled. “You’re angry with me.”

“Can you tell by my _aura?”_

“No,” he said, amused. “You’re not only an open book in spirit.”

Alfie wrung her hands. “I don’t know if angry is the right word,” she said, nervous under his careful watch. “You don’t seem bad. But you did _push_ me off a cliff.”

“You were going to die,” he interjected, “regardless. You felt the call from the ocean. It told you to jump. Given enough time, you might have given in. It could have pulled you into traffic, the cliffs, a rope and a tree…” His expression darkened. Alfie felt sick. “Or, had you _not_ relented, death would have surely come for you instead. I only did what would have been done anyway.”

She remembered the calling very clearly. For a minute, she really _had_ wanted to jump, and she would have if Epsilon hadn’t held her.

A sliver of red, coming from Epsilon’s narrowed eyes, glowed dimly in the nighttime. "I am sure you have many questions,” he said. “Some I will be permitted to answer. Some I will not. Otherwise, you are at liberty to discuss your...situation with me."

"Um, basic stuff first," said Alfie. "You know, to break the ice."

"Fair enough."

“I am... _dead._ Right?”

The word sounded harsh on her tongue. It left a bad taste.

That deep sadness which Alfie remembered so distinctly returned to him. He didn’t seem to like the heaviness of death anymore than she did. “One month ago, your human body was laid to rest,” he said. “While your soul carried into this new body, to the rest of the world —your friends, your family, classmates — you drowned the night of the bonfire.”

“One...one _month_ ago?” Alfie blinked to clear her mind. “That was last night. I...I remember falling, and the ocean...and then waking up this morning...” She was horrified.  “In a _month..._ Lyra’s left New Bark Town. She’s gone. My parents will be all alone.”

Epsilon kept his distance. “I’m sorry,” he said. “But you asked...perhaps I should have answered with more sensitivity."

"No, it's fine..."

"The Reawakening happens on its own time. Nobody, not even the gods of this earth, can control that. Are you feeling well?”

"Just peachy." Alfie managed to keep her voice steady, but her trembling legs were another story. She considered her questions carefully. The only way to go was forward. "Was it you who did this to me? Or a higher force?"

"Oh, not _me_ ," said Epsilon, humbled by the prospect. "It was a higher force. I act merely as their representative. They do not often affiliate themselves with us. Not anymore, at least. Maybe, centuries ago, they might have introduced you to this world themselves. Now, it is I who must shoulder this responsibility."

"What is that higher force?"

Epsilon looked stricken, as if he couldn't fit its wholeness into a simple explanation. "Well," he started, "they have been here since the dawn of time. They’re the ones who established our world and made it into what it is today. Some of them are our friends, and others prefer to watch us from afar. A few are your enemies. Speaking from experience, it’s best that you don’t know too much about them. They are the legendaries. We Pokémon call them the higher-ups."

Alfie frowned. _Alright, higher forces, dawn of time, legendaries. Check._

“But who, specifically, did this to me?”

“Not permitted.” Epsilon smiled shortly. “He prefers anonymity.”

“You said _he_ ,” she pressed. “It’s a man? What’s his name?”

“Not permitted.”

"Okay then, how about this? Back when you were...reading my aura...you told me that since I had seen, I would be. You knew that I was going to become... _this_. How did you know?"

Epsilon considered her question. Then he answered, "The one who changed you – I’m his scout. Formally, I am called the ‘seeker.’ Whenever there are important missions, such as this, I’m dispatched to go and search for people like you. I received the assignment to retrieve you four days before you died.”

"People like me? Are there others?" Alfie’s breath thinned. She spoke just below a whisper. "People...who have turned into Pokémon?"

"Oh yes. Tales of the lieges - 'the faithful' - have been passed down from millennia ago. Many of them are stories of heroes, but others are stories of suffering. Those chosen to traverse our world often make the wrong choices, and they only find anguish. Sometimes, my… _employer …_ he makes unwise choices. But not this time. It has always been your destiny. I saw it in your aura.”

He half-smiled. “And you saw right through the veil. It hides our true forms. You saw me for what I truly was that night.”

"Your true form," echoed Alfie. "And me. This isn't _my_ true form."

When the Lucario hadn't replied for some time, either from respect or lack of a good response, she asked, "Is there any specific reason he brought me here?"

Epsilon smiled faintly. "Oh, your purpose in this world isn’t something I would know," he said. "I have suspicions, of course. Your aura promises greatness. How you will achieve it...who knows. Perhaps you will discover the answer in the future. It could be in the near future, or the far future. That is something you’ll figure out for yourself."

Alfie whistled in exasperation. She couldn't remember what she’d had for dinner the night she died, but she could recall Epsilon's words exactly: _You_ _have greatness in store for you. You must only be shown the way. Soon, you will come to realize that what you can accomplish is not this world...but in_ _my_ _world. And once you have seen the world through our eyes, and you can fully comprehend what it's like, then maybe there is a possibility you may return._

She perked up. "You said before that there's a possibility I could return," she said. She crossed her fingers behind her back. "Does that mean I could become, well, _me_ again?"

"Indeed."

"R—really? How?"

"Not permitted. My apologies...I understand your sorrow."

Alfie groaned. Surrendering to the external forces tampering with her life, she addressed the sky, "I won't ask for anymore. I promise." In response, the black clouds parted slightly, and through their wispy strands she could see the curve of the moon.

"If I told you, then there would be no adventure, and if there was no adventure, then there would be no learning," Epsilon laughed. "I cannot answer any more of your questions. Though if there’s one thing I _can_ give you,it’s my word of protection."

"Protection?"

"The world is a dangerous place, Alfie," said Epsilon. "Much more dangerous than you humans realize. In our world, we have creators and destroyers, and those who have the power to collapse universes. We have figures with predominance over the rest of us, figures who control what we do and how we do it. If you ever sought the need to search them out, I’ll give you my guidance. If you get too close, I’ll pull you away."

"You mean the legendaries...the higher-ups." The whole explanation made her brain hurt. "I think I need to lie down..."

"A wise idea." Epsilon eyed the moon. "It’s late. Lyra meant it when she said we would have an early morning. She’ll begin training you at once. And I shall be watching you carefully. More than you may think." He quietly added, "And others shall be watching you as well."

Alfie had barely caught those chilling words, but because she had, she knew that she wouldn't have a good night's sleep anytime soon. She shifted her weight closer to the Lucario, as if he would provide her protection from the shadows behind the trees. And if, like he said, there would be others watching her, she only hoped that she didn't disappoint.


	6. Chapter 6

"Concentrate."

"M _hmmm_."

Alfie rubbed her temples, eyes shut tight. She was distinctly aware of Yami’s presence in front of her. His tapping foot, and how he impatiently huffed his breath...Having him there felt like someone hovering over her shoulder while taking a test.

No matter how hard she tried, she could _not_ use Vine Whip again.

Her shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry," she said, voice docile. "I just...I _can't._ Not with you there. There's too much pressure..."

Yami irritably wrung his hair. "You're hopeless!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. "If _I'm_ too much pressure for you to handle — just by standing here! — then how are you going to bust out those powers in an actual battle?"

Alfie hastily pardoned herself, "I'm sorry! It's not every day that...your trainer goes on the Johto League challenge!"

She had meant to say, “ _It's not every day that you die and transform into a Pokémon!”_ but then she remembered that Yami was unaware of her predicament. He wouldn't understand that she'd never fought anyone else or used her powers before.

"Good thing you won't be getting anywhere near Falkner. We're challenging him really soon." Yami dusted his hands off on his jeans, making sure that Alfie was receiving his best hateful glare. Arms crossed, he stared at her. "Maybe," he began, "it'd be best if Epsilon handled this instead."

Engaging in battle with Epsilon? She wasn’t quite ready to die a _second_ time! With her own eyes, she had seen what he was capable of. He and Feilong often sparred. The victories were often close, but the Lucario always came out on top. Every move he made was planned, meticulous, and perfectly executed.

Plus, she had been watching him carefully over the last few days and he, in turn, was watching her. Without fail, he greeted her every morning with a gracious, "Hello", and had accompanied her _everywhere_ for a while. As if Ever and Yami's glares weren't enough, she was having difficulties composing herself around him...There was something about him that tripped her up, made it difficult to speak…

"No!" she said, a little too quickly. "He's too strong. I wouldn't be able to practice anything."

Yami seemed bothered. "But, he's—"

"No, really!"

Alfie mentally punched herself. Epsilon was off-limits, times _ten_ — no exceptions!

Yami was clearly flattered by her insistent refusal. "I see!” he said, buffing his nails on his hoodie. I'm the better teacher, aren't I? I commend your ability to choose the awesomer contender.”

Alfie nearly rolled her eyes, but her willpower was strong.

"You see this?" Yami called to Ever, who was sunbathing halfway across the clearing. When the Ninetales raised one brow in acknowledgement, he struck a triumphant pose. "Alfie-the-dud obviously comprehends the fullness of my epic being. Unlike _you_ , you heartless wench!"

Ever stretched lazily. "I love your refined sense of taste, Alfie!" she called back _._ She flipped her braid over her shoulder. "Investing your time with that — that arrogant _ghost-boy_!"

"Ghost-boy," repeated Alfie. She turned to Yami. "I like that name."

"Well, don't get in the habit of using it!" he snapped.

While entertaining, Yami was becoming increasingly difficult to interact with. His temper, while not threatening whatsoever, could swing from prideful to pissed off to somewhat content in a matter of minutes. Ever was similar. She distanced herself more often. Alfie noticed that, for long periods of time, she would stare off into space or wander off alone. Where she went, Alfie had no idea; she couldn’t help but notice that, each time the Ninetales would return, she would seem too exhausted for further interactions...

Her mind drifted to thoughts of Lyra. She couldn’t imagine what had happened to her best friend since the night of the bonfire. Lyra had always been content to stay in New Bark, to work for Professor Elm, run errands for him and help him in the laboratory. Not once had she ever heard Lyra mention leaving town, not even after Ethan had and not looked back. There especially had been no talk of taking on the Indigo Plateau...

The nagging worry that kept Alfie up at night returned, _“She couldn’t have possibly stayed for ME...right?”_

Regardless, she had slept well with a single, resolving thought, “ _I’m a Pokémon now. I’m HER Pokémon. And her new dreams are depending on me.”_

Ghost-boy angled towards her. An excited grin contorted his face. "Now that's more like it!"

"Huh? _Oh!"_

Alfie hadn’t noticed that she had summoned the vines successfully. Like before, they moved to her desire. When she willed them to strike left, they did, and when she wanted them to curl up, they followed her command. They were going to take some getting used to — and she wasn't sure she could handle them just yet — but she figured that she could improvise along the way.

"Now, we can battle!" whooped Yami.

He clenched his hands into fists, and from there came the familiar glow of violet energy. Unlike Alfie, he had received his whole life of training before facing her. She had one battle and some advice from Epsilon to rely on.

"Well." She exhaled steadily. "Here I go."

* * *

 

Epsilon observed carefully. No, Alfie hadn't had prior training to this battle...but every move she made was worth close surveillance.

He found it astonishing how quickly she learned to manipulate her vines. When she made a mistake, she was sure to learn from it; Yami had blocked one of her assaults on one side, and she found a creative way to sidestep it and throw in a punch on the other side. With practice and a few weeks' worth of strenuous training, she might be an invaluable team member and an excellent opponent.

Overall, her progress was impressive.

"Well, don't you look interested..."

He glanced downward. Feilong stood at the base of the tree, his tail swerving back and forth. He watched Alfie and Yami's battle with similar interest.

Epsilon gave his friend quirky smile, admitting, "She _is_ improving."

Feilong put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the tree. The pair watched in muteness until it seemed the status of the battle had become a stalemate. Alfie was not exactly winning nor was she losing, but she was defending herself.

"I'm impressed," commented Feilong, eying Epsilon above him. "I can see the rookie mistakes that she's making. When she moves, she throws her weight on one side instead of balancing it out. She’s quick on her feet, but her movements on her upper body can’t follow as easily. And yet, she's handling Yami perfectly fine."

Epsilon, who had already noticed those things, nodded. "Yes, I agree."

He was lapsing into another episode of silence when Feilong suddenly said, "Epsilon, would you care to explain to me what you've done to this poor girl?"

"What on earth are you talking about...?" Epsilon's eye twitched slightly.

Feilong sighed. "Don't play stupid with me. Everyone else might be oblivious, but I know that she's human. I know that the overlord did this to her. I know that _you_ helped him do it. But I wanted to hear it from you."

There was no fooling Feilong...

"Well," said Epsilon innocently, "I _am_ the seeker."

"How could you hide this from me?" the Dragonair. "This could be the _turn_ of the millenium. This girl has the future at her very fingertips. Now isn’t the ideal time to play stupid.”

Eyes fixed on the battle, Epsilon rolled around a small pebble in his hand. "You know...Alfie asked who transformed her…” He trailed off. “I revealed nothing. She must be shielded from the legendaries for as long as possible. Unfortunately, they’re already interested. Some have turned a blind eye towards her...but others cannot be deceived."

Feilong was suddenly alert, all frustration forgotten. "They're watching her _now_?"

Epsilon studied Alfie as she leapt backwards to dodge a slash from Yami. She was still holding up, but doing so very wearily.

"I didn’t say that," he said. "She’s not on everyone’s radar yet. Some legendaries think she’s harmless so far. The ones who detest her presence have better things to do. Those who worship it don’t want to put out blind faith." His aura sensors began to hum. He looked towards the mountains. "But you’re smart to be on guard.”

Their hair and clothes were uplifted as a strong wind blew through the forest. The gale lasted only a second, but it left them cold and shivering.

"It isn't smart for the legendaries, even the malevolent ones, to ignore her," Feilong said. "After what _you_ did — what were they expecting? It’s been over a week...I expected her to be snatched up by now. I've been on guard every night."

"Perhaps they think that she’s mistake...that she was summoned here out of pure desperation. But she won’t remain idle. She searches for answers. She will persevere until the truth has been uncovered. Usually, the curious ones ignite the hottest fire."

"I just don’t understand the overlord’s motive. Are you really for this? She's been thrust into this world she does not know, with all of these expectations on her shoulders. I figured that you might understand what she's feeling. Long ago, you told me that you wouldn't wish the fate of the overlord's liege upon anyone...and yet, here you are."

"Well, now she is the liege, and I am the seeker."

"It's not as simple as that."

"I became the seeker, knowing the pain I would see. I feel as if the overlord is granting her a favor. Look at her, thriving! Other times, I feel as if this is the crueler fate. What she decides to pursue will be up to her. The only thing that I can do is guide her in the right direction."

Feilong shook his head. "The overlord..." he said sadly. "The poor girl doesn't even understand the magnitude of the situation she's in." He paused for a long time, and then he curiously added, "And because you’re the seeker, what will happen to Ever?"

Epsilon abruptly stiffened. "I have been the seeker for ten years!" he answered, almost angrily. "Just because Alfie is here now does not mean that anything between me and Ever will change. When I accepted this job, I knew that I would be taking care of a human... _not_ babysitting a full-grown woman."

Feilong smirked and crossed his arms, already knowing where the conversation was leading. "Whatever you say, Epsi-loner."

Epsilon was offended, but not entirely bothered. "Is that what Yami is calling me now? That boy seems to have a new nickname for me every time I see him..."

Feilong did not answer for a while. "Well...I don't think anyone here understands what could happen, now that Alfie has appeared in our world," he said. "Dealing with the legendaries, especially the overlord, has never been safe. I trust him and all, but I'm amazed that you continue on like this, carrying out his will like you do..."

"It is all for a reason." Epsilon narrowed his eyes at the violet shape he noticed hiding in the mountains. As if he was announcing something, his next words were especially loud. “ _All for a reason."_

* * *

 

"That isn't fair!" wailed Alfie. She glared at the ghost and said, "You cheated. I demand a rematch!"

"The great Yami doesn't give rematches to losers!" he said triumphantly.

Though she had called for a rematch, she knew she was physically incapable of battling anyone. She and Yami had fought for nearly an hour. Every bone and muscle in her body was pleading for rest.

"Rematch!" she said, her vision swimming.

Yami stopped his glory dance for a moment. "Well, gee, if you want one so bad—"

Feilong materialized from nowhere. As he approached them, he held out a supportive hand towards Alfie. He gave Yami a meaningful glance. "I'm sure she's had enough for the day. Both are you are filthy and exhausted. The sun’s almost set, anyway.”

Even Yami seemed relieved. "I mean, I _could_ have gone on and all, but—"

"Of course you could have." There was a mischievous smile on Feilong's face. He pulled Alfie from the ground with a wink; when he turned around to face the ghost, he donned a very serious look. "But we cannot pour from an empty cup. Let us refill our spirits, our energies. Then we’ll be ready again for tomorrow.”

Obviously unaware of the sarcasm in the older man's voice, Yami looked satisfied. "She's got an okay technique," he relayed to Feilong, talking about Alfie as if she wasn't there. "And she's a bit rusty. I think she's needs to do some warm-up stretches to improve flexibility, 'cause she moves all stiff and stuff. And maybe—"

"I saw the battle myself," said Feilong. "And Epsilon did too."

Alfie froze, thinking to herself, _Epsilon watched me battle? He watched me LOSE?_ Hot embarrassment crept along the back of her neck. "W—what did he think?"

Feilong walked in the direction of the camp. "I was impressed," he said, watching as Alfie's face fell in reaction to his intentional aversion to the question. He laughed. "But Epsilon was impressed also. He wanted to tell you himself, but Lyra was calling for him."

Alfie's upper body felt warm. "Really?"

"Did you expect anything else?"

Yami took the chance to insert himself into the conversation. "You only looked good because of me," he told Alfie, his arms crossed. "I did that on purpose, just because you're the new kid... Epsilon wouldn't have taken you seriously at all if you didn't make a good first impression."

"For once, I agree with him," said Ever as she merged paths with the group. She rolled back her shoulders, sticking out her chest. "Epsilon isn't _easily_ impressed."

Feilong put his arm around Alfie's shoulders. With his pointed eyes on the two harassers, he told her, "Don't worry about what they say. They're just jealous."

" _Jealous_ ? Of what the Epsi- _loner_ has to say?" Yami scoffed, clearly insulted. "I'd rather get my criticism from a brain-dead Mankey! Or even worse...some dumb new girl who can't even battle." With those words, he sent another forceful glare towards Alfie. " _Tch_. I'm going back to camp now. I have better things to do."

"I agree," said Ever emptily, who didn't seem to be paying much attention to the conversation. She toyed with her braid, enthralled with something off to the side. When she noticed that Yami was storming off towards the camp, she quickened her step to distance herself from the two others behind her.

Despite their unwelcoming attitudes, which she was generally accustomed to anyway, Alfie hadn't felt so happy since she'd undergone her transformation. Perhaps she was ready to make her living in the world of Pokémon, no matter what some stupid Ghost-boy thought of her.

 


End file.
